1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an image reading apparatus.
2. Related Art
An image reading apparatus having a lower unit with a controller and an upper unit on top of the lower unit, in which the upper unit is rotatable to open with respect to the lower unit, is known. The image reading apparatus may be provided with an image sensor in each of the upper unit and the lower unit and with an automatic document feeder (ADF) to convey a sheet of source document in a path between the two image sensors so that images on both sides of the source document can be read by the two image sensors.
When the image sensor in the upper unit reads the image, image data representing the read image may be transmitted from the upper unit to the controller in the lower unit via a data transmission cable connecting the upper unit and the lower unit. The cable to connect the upper unit and the lower unit may be arranged on a rear side of the image forming apparatus.